


Dreams you can't forget

by CrazyLittleFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittleFox/pseuds/CrazyLittleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote kind of quickly so it's probably not very good<br/>Its the first thing I've had courage to post here!<br/>Hopefully you lovely readers will like it (or not because sad)<br/>Its just a headcanon I have for Jean which I decided to write up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams you can't forget

It’s always the same.

 

He’s stood watching Marco on the roof top opposite. Admiring him as the sun gives him a sort of rosy glow. Kind of like an angel. He can see, Marco is smiling back at him, those freckles almost dancing on his cheeks as he laughs gently. He laughs as Marco waves excitedly, like the first time they flew together on their gear, the sunlight dappled through the leaves of the trees, with the sounds so the birds singing their perfect melodies.   
The sight makes his chest feel fit to burst with emotion, his best friend in the whole world, standing their waving to him, the pure joy radiating from him, everything is perfect.  
Jean enjoys this part so much, happy memories from a better time, when they were young and almost care free. He could live in the radiance that is Marco Bodt forever with the feeling nothing could go wrong because he’s there and that’s all that matters to Jean.

 

But it’s always the same. 

It never lasts, soon enough the glow begins to fade, overpowered by the darkness, the shadow that is humanities nightmare, the rising of the titan, standing tall over this wonderful being. 

That’s when Jean gets the sinking feeling, deep in his chest; a stone weighing more than it should, settling in the pit of his stomach. The smile he held, falters as Marco doesn't seeming to notice the cold shadow slowly seeping over him, he’s still waving at Jean, not a care in the world. It’s strange to see; him to react do the creeping shadow blocking out the hazy light, but Jean clings to hope he’ll react, that’ll he’ll move.  
But he doesn't. Then the realisation sets in and panic begins to build. Iron binds close in squeezing his lungs, crushing his chest. He tries to yell out, to make Marco see, to make him move but no sound comes out and the iron binds creep up to his throat tightening more, nothing can escape.   
The air becomes thin, barely able to breathe any more not matter how hard Jean tried to suck in air. It’s like his lungs refuse to work properly, that they’re giving into the invisible iron hard constraints, wrapping like vines, twisting and squeezing. He tried to move his feet, to step forwards, to launch from his position, to save the freckled boy. But his feet are lead, dead weight sinking into the roof underneath. His fingers grip the triggers for the 3DMG at his waist, another dead weight holding him down, pushing him further into roof so he feels like he’s stuck in sinking sand.  
Time slows as he watches helplessly, the hand, the huge hand wrapping itself round Marco. He tries to scream, fights with all hid might to move, but to no avail. The only thing he can do, is sink to his knees, his whole body becoming a useless, cumbersome burden. His eyes fill, in frustration, hatred and grief, as he kneels there unable to look away, unable to help.

 

The one bit which sticks with him the most is the apologetic smile the freckled boy gives him, the smile of somebody knowing they are about to die, before the large jaw snaps shut, spraying blood and viscera everywhere. 

 

Jean wakes, throwing himself up, sitting taking large a lung full of air one right after the other in quick succession. He’s shaking uncontrollably, the sweat on his skin, cooling making him goose bump. Jean stares ahead, seeing nothing but the burning after image, one he won’t forget for a long time afterwards.   
Tears leak down his face, not bothering to swipe them away, just letting them flow freely. He hates this dream. It’s always the same, tormenting him over the death of his best friend, the one he was going to do everything with. Now he’s gone. Forever. And new rack of sobs envelopes him, making his tremors become vigorous.   
Its then he feels a small hand encase his, giving it a small squeeze. It takes him a while but he finally turns to find blue eyes watching him, the caring gaze sharing in his grief.   
It’s his and Armin’s secret, that most nights these dreams come, and Armin helps chase these demons away.   
For that Jean is thankful, thankful he has somebody to share his pain with, without having to say a word.   
Without Armin, Jean would have been lost completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this its a practice piece tbh 
> 
> I do have tumblr, its mainly Eruri with other pairings every so often and other random stuff 
> 
> http://crazylittlefoxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
